


Burning Love

by PinkMousey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, It's literally sex, Smut, first nsfw, oh boy, why didn't I post this earlier, with aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkMousey/pseuds/PinkMousey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans & Toriel's night after a date gets really intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I was supposed to post this a lot earlier, but here it is.
> 
> My first NSFW ever so be nice? Oh well.

****

It certainly was looking to be an eventful night. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off of him all night throughout their little date, and Toriel was a little more than excited when they both decided to head back to her place. 

She grabbed the small skeleman by the shoulders & kissed him feverishly, catching him off guard, before pulling away & unlocking the front door, leaving Sans dazed and blushing like an idiot.

"Quiet now, Frisk & Papyrus are asleep." Toriel whispered, as she pulled him in & shut the door behind him.

"meet ya in your room." Sans mumbled up to her, it being more of a statement than a question, before he blipped out from the living room. Toriel, with a tinted blush, suppressed her excitement just a smidge, as she grabbed a couple of blankets from the closet & headed over to the couch.

Laying there comfortably were both Papyrus & Frisk, snoozing away their previous activities. Frisk was laying on top of Papyrus, and was held close by the skeleton himself.

Considering the mess around them, Toriel assumed they had fallen asleep watching a movie, and, with the delicate grace of a mother, she covered them both with the fluffy blanket.

Looking over them once more to see that they're comfortable, Toriel turned away and headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

Upon entering, she felt her soul jump to her throat. He was looking at her in 'that' way. That predatory gleam that made her knees go weak in anticipation.

Sans was sitting at the edge of the bed, his suit jacket off, tie undone, with a few buttons popped off from his dress shirt showing a few glimpses of his collarbone and sternum.

With his elbows resting at his knees, Sans fixed her with a dark stare, before sitting up, smirking. "c'mere tori."

She suppressed the urge to blush at the tone of his voice, all the while walking up to the skeleton.

Sans wrapped his arms around her middle, before burying his face into her tummy. He squeezed at her soft body beneath the dress she wore, humming contently.

Toriel rested her paws against the back of his shoulders, blushing as Sans took his time. Before anything would start, he'd always make sure that she knew how much he loved her, body and soul. With gentle kisses, loving gropes, and sometimes just full on complimenting on how amazing she was. She'd be lying if she said she didn't have her insecurities, but all that would melt away as soon as he touched her.

She was just about melt right now, if he hadn't stopped his caresses. Sans glanced up from her tummy, as he tightens his hold around her. "you're so sexy in that dress, tori, but-"

She felt him reach up & toy with the zipper of her dress. "you'd look downright stunning without it." with that, he pulls the zipper down, loosening the dress' hold on her body. With him staring intently, she slips it off from her shoulders, and allows it to pool around her ankles.

Sans felt his soul hum, as his eye socket flared up in blue. Staring at Tori's bare breasts, he licked his teeth tauntingly, before cupping both breasts.

Toriel dug her claws into his shirt, as he began to tease her breasts slowly. Running a thumb against a perk nipple, Sans squeezed, getting the woman standing before him to moan quietly.

Placing a knee onto the bed, Toriel leans over to straddle him, being careful of putting her entire weight onto the skeleton. Feeling his hand work on her breasts, pinching and rubbing extensively, Toriel had to cover her mouth to muffle her moans.

Sans peeked up at the woman, and tsked. "that ain't any fun..." he chided, nudging Tori's hand away from her face. "baby, look at me." he spoke, his tone light but serious; and Toriel, with a flushed faced, looked down at him.

He smirked up at her, before leaning in and giving a long, languid lick to a hardened nipple, causing her to cry out.

"S-Sa-ans!" Toriel gripped him, her claws digging into his shirt as she felt his tongue work wonders on her breast. With one hand cupping her other breast, and the other hand on her ass to keep her steady, Sans flicked and sucked against the sensitive nub, causing Toriel to moan and squirm over him.

“SSSaaannss!” she pants out, her paws scrambling away from his shoulders, trailing down to the sides of his torso. She rubbed and nudged the outline of his ribs through his dress shirt, getting him to squeeze her ass in response.  However, when she reached forward to undo the rest of the buttons, she was interrupted with the feeling of her nipple pinched between his teeth.

“A-Ahhh! S-Sansss-!” chuckling a bit, the skeleton pulls away from the swollen nub, eyeing Toriel coyly as he teases the other breast with his hand.

“easy there tori, the kids’ are asleep. you wouldn’t wanna wake ‘em, would ya?” With a pinch to her behind, Sans watched as Toriel tried to drown out a yelp, her blushing face proving the feat too much.

Leaning back in to give the other breast the same treatment, Sans steadied Toriel into his lap, before lapping at the other breast.

“Nnnn…S-Sans, t-this is very one s-side-ed!” Toriel mumbled out, grinding slowly against his lap. She tugged at his shirt, and he chuckled against her breast. Pulling away slowly, Sans lets himself be pushed down against the bed, towered over by the goat woman.

The blue in his eye toning down a bit, he regards her with a sly grin as she composes herself. Toriel, catching his sneaky look, leaned down to kiss his face, all the while undoing his shirt. Pinning his wrists down, Toriel begins to trail kisses down his neck & collarbone, giving small, teasing licks on the edges and insides of his upper torso. A small groan is heard as she begins to lick down his sternum slowly. Freeing a paw from the grip she held, Toriel begins to rub his ribs, before reaching down & grasping his spine, stroking tightly.

Feeling him grunt out & pant beneath her, Toriel smirks victoriously, stroking him at a faster pace. Not stopping her actions, she undoes the belt wrapped around his waist with her other paw. His dress pants were already emitting a pale blue glow around his pubic area, and she knows he’s just as high-strung as she is. With an undone button here, and a nudge there, Sans’ girth popped free, pulsing with magic.

Not wasting any time, she wrapped a paw around the base of his member, before stroking slowly. Sans let out a strangled moan, his hips bucking into her hand as he lets out rugged breaths.

“s-shit, t-tori-!” he swore, feeling her strokes speed up in pace. She saw tiny droplets of pre-cum pool around the slit, and, not stopping her pace, leaned in to lick it off. His hips bucked at the contact, and she was forced to hold him down, placing a paw against his hip to keep him from moving.

Sans, trying to think straight, sat up slightly to watch his girlfriend work on him. “aw, fuck, tori…” he mumbled breathlessly, pacing hand on her head as she continued to slowly lick the head of his sleek cock. After a few licks, she slowly took him into her mouth and sucked tightly, causing him to see stars. “oh fuck, oh fuck-mmm!” Sans grit his teeth, shutting his eye sockets and tilting his head back, as Toriel began to bob her head to his length.

He wasn’t long in length, Toriel noted, but he was certainly _large_ , as his cock managed to fill her entire mouth. Licking, sucking, and humming against it seemed to drive him over the edge easily enough, and with the way it was feeling on her tongue, he wasn’t too far from finishing.

“nnn, t-tori, i-i ain’t gonna last too l-long now-“ Sans warned, but made no move to push her away, as his hand on her head tightened its grip. She bobbed & sucked faster, licking up and around the length of his cock, glancing up at Sans all the while.

“fuck! fuck! toriii!” He moaned out, pushing her head down onto his dick as he came in bursts. “oh..oh…oh fuh…”

Even when bracing herself, taking in his load all at once was hard. Poor baby, he was very pent up, and Toriel took her time, swallowing & being careful. Once finished, she slowly pulls her mouth away with a small ‘pop’, before looking at Sans. The poor skeleton was a panting, sweaty mess, laying limb against the bed. Peeking an eye socket open, he glances at Toriel and smiles weakly. “damn babe…” he spoke between breaths, sitting up. “you _handled_ that pretty well…“

Humming contentedly, she lays beside him, pulling him close. “It still certainly was a _mouthful_.” She commented cleverly, getting her boyfriend to laugh. Cupping her face, Sans leaned in  & placed a pseudo kiss against her mouth, his hands roaming her body once again.

_so soft._

_she feels so good._

Clambering on top of her, Sans pushes down the rest of his pants, before hooking his phalanges around the edge of her panties. He smirked when pulling the fabric off, seeing just how needy she was. “shit baby, yer fuckin’ soaked.” Licking his teeth once more, he settled between her thighs, one hand on her soaking entrance and the other on his own member.

Slipping a phalange against her entrance, he slowly begin to tease her, drinking in her figure as she moans & squirms. “Nnn, Sans…” she whined out his name, and he felt his cock twitch in delight in his hand. He sped up his teasing, feeling her hips stutter against his hand, before sticking in two fingers and curling them.

“A-AHH!” she cried out, arching her back and digging her claws into the bed. “Sans! Sans!” she bucked up, as he pumped his fingers into her wet, tight entrance, while furiously stroking himself.

“f-fuck, y-yeah tori.“ he muttered, panting, as he watched the boss monster moan out his name. Gritting his teeth, he pulls out his fingers, causing the boss monster to whine out in distress.

“s’alright baby, i’ll take care of that ache of yers…” he reassures, staring at her, his blue eye-socket blazing as he licks at his soaked fingers.

Groaning, he grabs hold of her waist & positions himself. He smirked at the way Toriel stared at his dick, face flushed scarlet, wanting and waiting in anticipation. “baby.” He called out to her, and she caught his heated stare, biting her lips in response before looking away bashfully.

Letting out a breathy chuckle, he started to grind his thick cock against her wet entrance, keeping his eyes on her as he goes in long strokes.

Toriel was just about to yell out, whether in frustration or pleasure she didn’t know. Wrapping her legs around him, she kept him in place, but gave him just enough wiggle room to keep going.

“Saaans! Pleasseee….”

“please what, baby?"

She let out an exasperated whine, squirming & grinding against his member in sync. “Nnnnn…”

“whaddya want me to do?” he flicked out his tongue again, shooting her a predatory look, pressing his sleek cock against her even more.

“A-Ahhhh….pleaseeee….please fuck me, Sans, please please please-“ she begged out, bucking her hips against him.

_oh, fuck._ With a grunt, he slipped in the head of his dick, “with _pleasure_ , baby.” One swift thrust and he was fully in, groaning & straining himself.

She felt so hot, wet, and _fucking snug_ around him that he had to freeze so that he wouldn’t cum on the spot. It didn’t help hearing the happy-ass moan she let out when he buried himself in her, but it sure as hell made her more enticing. 

Grinding his teeth, he pulled back & thrust in again, this time harder & deeper, getting the woman underneath him to moan louder.

Digging his fingers into her soft body, he began thrusting into her, setting into a fast-and-deep rhythm.

She couldn’t think straight, not when he was ramming into her so feverishly. Toriel arched up again as he went in deep, her legs wrapping tightly around him as his waist slammed into hers. His member stretched out her walls and filled her up deliciously with every thrust, sending her reeling. The only words she could mumble out were only of his name, and he didn’t seem to mind that at all.

“ _s-so good, f-fuck!_ “ he swore, leaning over & burying his face into her torso, plowing into her faster and hitting that spot of hers _just right-_

She _screams_ out when he thrusts against her g-spot, as she feels the heat pooling around her abdomen increase drastically. By then, she’s spouting more than just words.

“Y-Yes-!!” she moans out, arching into him as she wraps her arms around his back. “Oh God-Saaans! I-I c-can’t-I-I’m g-going toooo-“

“i got you baby,” Sans ruggedly reassures, looking up at her as he grinds deep & fast into her. Sweat slid down his skull as he felt himself about to release, but he’d be damned if he were to let himself cum before she did. “c-c’mon baby, cum for me.”

Toriel, biting down on her lip to suppress it, fails to keep in the loud moan escaping from her, as she feels her walls crash down on her all at once. Her walls milk & squeeze his member in response, as he helps her ride out her intense orgasm.

She trembled & shook beneath him, panting heavily as a thin sheet of sweat covered her fur. Feeling his own orgasm coming, he tensed up.

“t-tori..‘m gunna-“ he felt her paw wrap around his spine and squeeze, and he lost it. His hips stuttered as he let out a deep moan, hilting himself fully into her sensitive pussy and emptying his load in frequent spurts. “fuuuck….”

Slumping against her, they both rested against the bed, in a mess of tangled limbs and heavy breathing.

Wrapping her arms around him, Toriel glances at her boyfriend. He catches her eye, & grins up like an idiot.

Smiling back with an embarrassed giggle, she gently bumps his head & nuzzles him. “I love you.”

Smiling warmly at her nuzzles, he mumbles back. “i love you too, tori.”   


End file.
